


【贱虫+毒液】2.5

by Mieguo



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieguo/pseuds/Mieguo
Summary: Peter和Wade都是Omega,毒液是纯液体





	【贱虫+毒液】2.5

**Author's Note:**

> Peter和Wade都是Omega,毒液是纯液体

“操……Wade……”Peter在接吻的间隙里喘气，但吸进去的好像只有自己和Wade同样躁动的信息素。

  
“轻点Christine。”Wade掐掐他宝贝男孩的屁股让他放松点，“我知道你想怀个丑八怪的孩子，但是我的性感厚唇都要给你吻掉下来了。”

  
Wade没给他吐槽他的疤疤是亲不掉的，或者两个Omega做爱低得要命的怀孕率的机会，直接继续把这个吻加深到不可思议的地步。

  
轮到Peter想点有的没的了，事实上他的脑子已经快转不出吐槽的俏皮话了。好在他现在不需要那些在他们两非发情期的、慢慢调动气氛的你来我往，那些像是隔着紧身衣爱抚时昭然若揭的暗示。

  
他需要亲吻，爱抚和交配。

  
现在还继续遮遮掩掩的只有Wade被毒液包得严实的下半张脸和Peter拉了一半的面具。Peter摁着雇佣兵后坑坑洼洼的后脑勺，挤进他嘴里的湿滑的舌信让他格外思念和那些疤痕接触的感觉。他都不记得什么时候嘴上干燥粗糙的触感变成现在这样的。那根舌头插进了他的嘴里，像Wade的阴茎那样深入他的喉咙，但是那团软肉还在证明它跟雇佣兵的屌不一样。它不需要Peter的舌头去抚慰那些疤痕，它那么光滑，那么灵活，那么该死地长，它一次一次地挑逗他的咽肌，让他的喉咙为它收缩，让Peter不知道是该排斥擅闯的外来者还是颤抖着咽下他们之间该死的寡淡的涎水。

  
蜘蛛侠扯下了自己的面具，让被围绕的信息素和涌出的血潮夹击的自己更多地贴向雇佣兵。

  
毒液暂时从Wade脸上退了下去，他侧过脸安心又依恋地挨下去贴着Peter轻轻嗅着，叼着男孩的耳垂吮吸。他抬手扫过Peter的胸膛，又轻车熟路地在他腰腹来回抚摸着，把男孩颤抖的声音在闷笑和轻哼中任性调换。

  
但Wade清楚他该前进的方向。

  
雇佣兵不需要像Peter那么惊人的力量，他只需要让潜进男孩紧身衣里的手一点一点地向下移动就能让浴室里的回音跟着他指尖掌心留下的触感组成一串低走的琶音。

 

＊

 

那根棉线终于被Wade揪住，被他摁在Peter的阴唇边来回碾动。穴口被指甲划过的感觉让男孩一下子屏住呼吸夹紧了腿，于是雇佣兵的手奢侈地被男孩包裹在弹性纤维里憋屈的鸡巴、肉感的腿根和泛滥的阴户一齐贴上了。

  
“Wade……”

  
雇佣兵抬头吻着男孩的太阳穴。Peter还没从今晚收获的第一份直接快感中缓过来，Wade就用另一只手把他裤子扯了一半，揉弄外阴的手往男孩的阴道里探了一小截手指。

  
“不……”

  
放在平时Peter不会拒绝，但现在从他屌里流出来的前液都弄得他鸡巴比阴道口还湿。他安慰自己，这大概说明他的卫生棉还能再坚持一会。

  
Wade的拇指不断轻快地擦过Peter的阴蒂。没有足够湿润前他不会用力搓揉这里，不仅是干巴巴的触碰会让男孩不适，他更愿意在后面，在Peter快要高潮的时候帮他一把，让男孩用爱液把那根棉条完全弄湿。

  
但指尖来回汇聚起来的快感已经足够让男孩咽回他的拒绝了。Wade的中指滑了进去，Peter踮脚试图拉开的一点距离被彻底清零，只剩下紧绷的身体随着雇佣兵点燃的亢奋一起晃动。

  
雇佣兵屈指抽插了几下。Peter有种那根已经吸饱了的东西被挤压又重新接纳回自己的东西的感觉，而且他知道现在他被吸回去的绝对不止月经了。

  
该死，Wade让他觉得自己像是个被男同学发现拿着卫生巾的初中女孩，就算他现在还一个字没说，Peter也觉得自己脸上发热。

  
接着他的混蛋恋人就把它扯了出来，Peter毫不费力地就嗅到了空气里多出来的味道。

  
“操，你闻起来真他妈性感，小书呆子。”

 

＊

 

Wade帮他换了一根新棉条，把他抱到洗漱台上，用Peter之前跟他说过的『我喜欢这样』时的方式取悦他，只是他当时是用手演示的而现在Wade用的是舌头。

  
雇佣兵捻着他的乳头，从他湿透的后穴一路舔到阴茎根部，又折回用舌面拍打震动整个阴部，时不时给他的阴蒂一个甜蜜的吻。Wade的舌头就像Peter干他时包裹他阴茎的后穴一样，潮湿黏滑温暖，保证给他完美的高潮。

  
男孩喜欢被Wade口交。那根舌头从裂缝底部的褶皱一路沿着阴唇把他撑开的时候，他感觉全身都像是发泡的奶油一样，甜美的快感从下体发散到全身，让他既希望被Wade这样继续照顾，又想要被他的舌头，被他的手挤压，把那些在皮肤下膨胀得仿佛要突破似的快感摁回他的身体里。

 

雇佣兵捏着他的腿根用拇指把那里的肌肉向两边分，轻轻往他的阴道吹了口气。

  
有点奇怪，不过也很舒服，但Peter想要很多地接近Wade。想要雇佣兵的呻吟贴近他的耳朵，想要他的呼吸蹭过他的脸，让亲吻、爱抚和拥抱一起淹没他。

  
Wade舔了两口后顺从地凑上去吻着他，下体发情的味道比信息素更直白地调动着男孩的神经。他拉着雇佣兵的性器继续安抚自己的下体，让勃起的阴蒂蹭过上面性感的疤痕，蹭过涨大的火热的茎身到雇佣兵同样敏感的龟头。

  
Wade一手乱抓着他的屁股，在他耳边一遍一遍地用喘息肯定他。他握住了Peter的阴茎给男孩手淫。

  
直到黏液在尿道里逆行的时候Peter觉得自己真的要撑不住了。碰到他的膀胱的外星生物让他一个激灵夹紧了腿，随之涌出来的血潮让他感觉自己是失禁了一样。Peter能感觉到黏液在他尿管里每一次的进出，黑色的外星生物像模拟抽插一样干他的屌，小幅撞着他的膀胱，来回地推向边缘又把他压回去。

  
他的下面被堵着的两个地方都不该被这样对待，堆叠起来的快感让Omega的本能叫嚣得越来越激烈，他空虚内部他的生殖道都在渴望着阴茎的进入，他手里握着的、亲吻他阴蒂的性器。他知道自己可以在被这根鸡巴干射一次之后再被毒液裹住的那东西再来一次。


End file.
